Bring Her Home
by Dustfingers-Angel
Summary: (Featuring my OC) When a mission goes wrong James Bond has to return to Headquarters without his partner - who is also Q's partner, in the other meaning of the word. Bond has to bring her home. Mentions of torture. Disclaimer; I don't own James Bond


Bond trudged through Headquarters, his tired face bruised. He'd just spoken to Mallory concerning the failure of the last mission. M wasn't angry per say, silently furious would better describe it. He shut himself in an empty office, taking a breather. It wouldn't be long until-  
>The door opened and was slammed shut again, "Bond"<br>He stood straight and turned to him, "Q"  
>The young man was furious, rage burning in his eyes, "How could you let it happen?!"<br>"Now, wait a second-"  
>"You were supposed to be keeping an eye on her! She was supposed to be safe with <em>you!<em>"  
>"Q, she is an agent. I can't do my job while looking after someone else who is perfectly capable of doing it on their own." He growled, standing taller than the other man, "We'll get her back"<br>"You better - because, Bond, if she _dies_, I will kill you" If it was anyone else he would have laughed, he would have mocked them, but 007 could see the fury in the Quartermaster's eyes - if he lost her, he would be inconsolable. Q swallowed hard, anger brimming under the surface, "What happened Bond?"  
>"We were ambushed - it was unexpected" he said calmly, "Agent Mason and I were separated."<br>"Her tracker turned off, it can't be turned off - that's the way I designed it. But she dropped of radar," Q took a breath to steady himself, "what caused that?"  
>Bond blinked a few times before answering the Quartermaster, "They took her down with a tazor, it probably fried the circuits"<br>Q let out a shaky breath, his jaw trembled. "Bring her back Bond." He said seriously, "Alive. If she's been hurt-"  
>"Don't be so thick. Evelyn has been kidnapped by our enemies, they are going to hurt her - they probably already have." He snapped angrily.<br>Q clenched his jaw. "Just bring her back, bring her back to me Bond, please." The younger man turned and left the office, pain in his chest. He knew Eve was an agent, he knew she'd get hurt on occasion, but this had destroyed him.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Evelyn could hear the commotion around her but she was too exhausted to open her eyes. Her legs had given out long ago, and now she held herself up on one arm by the rope that bound her wrists. Broken arm. Fractured kneecap. broken leg. Cracked ribs. Cuts and bruises weren't even worth thinking about. There was blood on her face, running down from her hair. Her breathing was laboured. She had managed three hours sleep in four days. And she hadn't said a single word.  
>Bond cut her down and caught her in his arms. She gasped for breath. Slowly she opened her eyes and stared up at her partner, "Bond" her throat was dry and her voice was hoarse.<br>"Yeah, let's get you home" he lifted her and she winced, "it's okay we'll get you seen to once we're out of here"  
>She was close to passing out, her head rolled to the side and her eyelids became heavy again.<br>"Just a couple more minutes Mason"  
>"Couple more minutes" she breathed.<p>

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

In the plane, Evelyn slept reclining in one of the chairs. She was bandaged and medicated, now breathing steadily.  
>Bond stared at her bruises and the bandages that were wrapped around her. She had suffered severely.<p>

Q watched as the small plane landed. A ramp was pushed up to its door and the door was opened.  
>Bond pushed Evelyn down the ramp in a wheelchair. She'd been offered a blanket but she'd refused it, shaking her head slightly.<br>Q moved forward a few steps, eyes fixed on Evelyn Mason. His heart pounded in his chest - she must be in agony. He noticed how she didn't take to deep a breath, how she held her arm delicately, how she struggled to keep her eyes open.  
>But when she saw him she smiled, and he could see his name on her lips. Bond stopped her in front of Q and quietly said that he'd give them a moment.<br>Q crouched in front of Evelyn. She smiled, "Hi".  
>With a bitter sweet smile he replied, "Hello Eve" his careful fingers brushed over her bruised cheek, she didn't flinch at his touch - she took his hand and pressed it against her cheek.<br>"I missed you"  
>He let out a choked laugh, "I missed you too" he pressed a kiss to her forehead, "look at the mess you're in" he chided lovingly, "I'm going to have to get you all cleaned up again, amn't I"<br>"I suppose you are"  
>With Bond's help, Agent Mason was helped into the car Q had waiting.<br>Q shut Eve's door and looked across the roof to Bond. "Thank you" the younger man said.  
>"I'm just doing my job"<br>"Police get thanked, firemen get thanked, soldiers get thanked - I think Agents deserve a thanks as well."  
>007 nodded, "You're welcome Q"<br>"No, I do mean it - you brought her home to me, I owe you for this"  
>Bond shook his head, and bitterly added "Get her to the medical block, she's broke a lot of bones"<br>Q nodded, "Thank you"


End file.
